Hershel's Daughter
by SpanishPerson
Summary: Everyone knows that Carl is crazy for Beth except for Beth herself. What happens when he tells her? Will she share the same feelings or will his confession break them apart? There will be a little drama. Rated T because it might get suggestive. Criticism accepted and please review.
1. Carl's confession

**_Sorry I deleted 'Love on a never ending battlefield' I just couldn't find any muse or ideas to keep the story going. I understand that you're probably mad but this story might be better. (All my stories are going to have Carl as a 15 yr. old)_**

**_Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own the Walking Dead or characters._**

* * *

Hershel's P.O.V

I watched as my daughter listened to a story that the Grimes boy, Carl, was saying. I don't have anything against him, no it's normal for teenagers to flirt or steal glances at each other. But there's something different about the look in Carl's eyes they don't hold lust in them like most of the teenage boys who look at Beth, they hold love and longing and when I look into Beth's eyes they show love too but fear is holding her back. She's afraid to lose him like she lost Jimmy, she doesn't want to go through that grief again.

I remember in my first marriage when my wife died I thought I would never love another woman for as long as I lived. That was until I meet Beth's mother, she took all the pain away even though it was never forgotten, she made my day just by smiling my way. That's what I want for Beth, I want her to live happily even if the world we live in is far from perfect and Carl makes her happy.

That boy has made Beth smile more times then Jimmy has. When her and Jimmy were friends they never use to fight even though they were different, it's when they started dating that they started fighting. Sometimes I'd even see Beth come home crying, but they still cared for each other deeply but only as friends.

Carl does these little things for Beth when he think no one's watching. Our group only eats 3 times a day so we can save up most of our food but not everyone really agrees with the plan. I've seen Glenn and Daryl sneaking some food. And Beth isn't exactly the best person to sneak...well anything, she once tried to sneak an apple and a water bottle but she crashed into a couple of pots causing the group to rush to the kitchen and we caught her trying to clean it up. Ever since then Carl would save parts of each of his meals and save them to give to Beth later.

I fully approve of him, but I still keep my eye on him incase he's not really what he seems. You could never be too safe when you're in a world that's been reduced to hell in the first couple of months.

I caught the end of the story he was telling "-so my dad came out of the pool stark naked while his swim trunks were still in the pool."

"Are you serious?" Beth giggled

"Yeah," he chuckled "and that same day my grandparents decided to pay a surprise visit. Needless to say that was a pool party they'll never forget."

Beth bursted giggles into more giggles, Carl used this distraction to tickle her.

"C-Cahahaharl s-stop!" she pleaded "you k-know I'm t-ticklish!"

"Nope," he smiled popping the 'p' at the end "I'm not stopping until you say it." **(1)**

"N-never!" She shouted playfully

I decided to leave and let them figure out their feelings

No one's P.O.V

Carl started tickling Beth faster causing her laughter to become louder, until she finally gave up.

"Smart choice on giving up," Carl said as he put her arms above her head "but you have to say it before I let you go."

"Fine," Beth said playfully "but you have to say your phrase to me too." **(2)**

"Fine," I said in a whining voice.

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and spoke in a low, husky voice "You are the most beautiful girl, no scratch that, woman I have ever seen." Carl didn't realized but he stopped using his head and listened to his heart "No one can compare to your beauty. Your presence alone can light up my whole day," Beth's heart was pounding a mile a minute "I've never believed in love-at-first-sight until I met you."

"T-those aren't the right w-words" She stuttered trying to get loose of his grip

"I know." He whispered "Do you know what I'm trying to say"

"N-no." She replied breaking free of his grip

"I'm just trying to say," Carl paused when she got up then looked at her again "I'm trying to say...I-I'm in love you."

That's all I took for Beth to run out of the room and into her cell crying. She couldn't go through the pain again, she didn't want to. She ran to her cell and shut herself inside passing her sister, Maggie, who looked worried when she saw her tears. Maggie was going to comfort Beth and ask her what was troubling her when she heard an angry scream and glass breaking making her run into the direction that Beth came from.

Meanwhile with Carl...

Carl sat on the ground and, even though she broke his heart by running away, worried for Beth. He stood up ands swiftly walked to an empty cell nearby. He wet to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror angrily.

"God I'm such an idiot!" he whispered to himself "I ruined everything!"

He looked at the mirror again before angrily screaming and punching it and breaking it in the process. He was so busy being angry at himself that he didn't notice his hand was bleeding until it was dripping in the floor.

"Shit." He said staring blankly at his wound_ 'I should clean this up before it gets infected.' He thought._

He was starting to walk back when he stopped shorty, realizing that all the medical supplies where in Hershel's cell. The one he shares with...Beth. He was thinking turning into a walker wasn't that bad if he got an infection and died from it when Maggie came in looking extremely worried.

"Oh my god!" She said as she took his hand gently in hers, "How did this happen!?"

Carl looked at what was left of the mirror and then to Maggie, "I...I punched the mirror."

"Why?" She asked curiously as she pulled him towards the groups cell block.

"I was angry." he replied simply, "I was angry at myself for something I did."

"What was it?" Maggie asked as she walked closer to Hershel's and Beth's cell making Carl panic.

"Can I tell you later?" he asked "I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, but let's get your cut cleaned up first." Maggie said then called someone Carl didn't want to see just yet "Beth! Can you get me some rubbing alcohol and a couple of bandages please?"

"Sure," came Beth's reply

When Beth came out with the bandages and rubbing alcohol her eyes automatically went to what Maggie was holding which happened to be a hand. Beth followed the hand up its arm and eventually landing on a familiar face. Dark blue eyes met sea-blue eyes **(3****)**, they didn't say anything but you could feel the awkward tension. Maggie sensing it decided to do something to get them to talk alone.

"Beth can you please clean up and wrap Carl's wounds?" Maggie said as she looked at her watch and breaking both teens out of their trance-like states "I have to go make dinner." Maggie didn't wait for an answer as she left leaving no room for argument

The silence was suffocating to both of them, they felt as if they were underwater. They didn't say anything for 5 minutes until Carl decided to speak up.

"Y-you don't have to do this," Carl said as he gently grabbed the supplies for her hands "I can do it myself so don't worry."

When Carl was leaving Beth decided to ask him something that stopped him in his tracks, "H-how did it happen? H-how did you get that cut?"

Carl spoke without turning around, "I...punched a mirror." He left quickly after he told her so she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

TBC...

* * *

**(1) Beth's phrase to Carl "You are my best friends, I couldn't have asked for any better. You're my hero and the best looking guy around."**

**(2) Carl's phrase to Beth "You are the most beautiful girl, no scratch that, woman I have ever seen, you're my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides you're too great to ever forget."**

**(3) Carl was the 1st eye color and Beth was the 2nd; I also don't know their real eye color.**


	2. Beth admits her feelings

_**Previous chapter: **_

**When Carl was leaving Beth decided to ask him something that stopped him in his tracks, "H-how did it happen? H-how did you get that cut?"**

**Carl spoke without turning around, "I...punched a mirror." He left quickly after he told her so she wouldn't ask anymore questions.**

* * *

Carl's P.O.V

I left quickly, knowing that she was going to ask more questions. When I got to my cell, yes that's right I moved out of the one I shared with my dad, I closed it roughly causing a loud echo to sound around the cell block.

"Fuck." I said when I heard footsteps coming.

I sat in my bed and quickly cleaned my blood-caked hand so whoever was coming in here wouldn't have to worry about me.

"Carl?" A female voice spoke "Are...um...are you alright?"

Of course it would be Beth. I'm starting to think fate hates me, first being rejected, second getting a wound, third having an awkward and pathetic excuse of a conversation with Beth. What's next? Beth having to sleep in my cell with me?

"Yeah," I sighed "I'm alright."

"That's good." She replied awkwardly "Do...do you want me to help with your cut?"

"Sure." I replied

Since I didn't lock my cell door, she just came right in. She sat next to me and grabbed the rubbing alcohol, putting it on a gauze. I hissed in pain when she started rubbing it on the cut.

"Sorry." Beth apologized

"It's alright." I said through gritted teeth

When she finished cleaning the cut, she wrapped it in a couple of bandages, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," I told her "thank you."

"You're welcome." She responded

Another silence passed between us but this time Beth broke it, "Why did you punch the mirror?"

I really didn't want to answer but I knew she would just keep asking if I stayed silent, "I punched the mirror because I-"

"Carl!" I heard Glenn yell from the cafeteria "Beth! Time to come eat!"

Maybe fate doesn't hate me.

No one's P.O.V

In the cafeteria...

When they got to the cafeteria 7 pairs if eyes turned towards them. Even Michonne looked at them, sensing the tension around them.

"Is something the matter?" Hershel asked curiously

"Nothing's the matter." Carl said quickly

"So don't worry." Beth added just as quickly

"Are you sure?" Rick questioned

Carl forced an obviously fake smile, "Don't worry we're fine," his smile faltered a little bit "just...fine."

Rick and Hershel let it go not thinking much of it. They also didn't notice the relieved looks from the two teens. Carl and Beth sat on the only two seats available that already had their food set. What made things bad was that they were right next to each other.

Carl awkwardly pulled out Beth'a chair for her, just because she broke his heart doesn't mean his love for her stopped.

"Thanks." Beth quietly spoke

"You're welcome." Carl mumbled

The silence was in bearing for all of them, so the the group minus the Michonne, Rick and the Two teens decided to do their favorite pass-time: teasing the two teens.

"So you and Beth were gone for a pretty long time." Glenn said casually towards Carl

"Yeah what of it?" Carl asked as he discreetly stashed some of his food in another bowel under the table

"I'm just saying that-nevermind." Glenn said stoping at Carl's death glare

"Like hell you are! You're saying that they were probably fucking each other's brains out." Daryl smirked

"We didn't-" Carl was cut off by Maggie

"My little sister better not be pregnant." Maggie joked

"But we-" he was interrupted by Hershel

"I may be old but I don't want to be a grandfather yet." Hershel said playing along

"If you guys wou-" Beth was saying

"My son is having a baby." Rick laughed.

Carl's face was turning red but not with embarrassment like it usually would it was turning red with anger. Even Axel was laughing quietly to himself.

"Carl and Beth sitting on bunk bed k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then come Carl with a baby carriage" Carol said in a sing-song voice. That was the last straw for Carl, he was just so angry at them for teasing him about loving Beth and by some miracle her, maybe, loving him back.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE BETH! BUT GUESS WHAT!? SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! SO DO YOU REALLY NEED TO FUCKING TEASE US!? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU CAN FEEL THE FUCKING TENSION AROUND US!" he shouted before he stormed off and leaving the group shocked.

Carl did the same thing his dad did when they lost his mom. He took out his anger on stray walkers that were roaming around the prison and re-killed them. His last thought was_ 'Fate sucks.'_

Back at cafeteria...

Beth's P.O.V

When Carl left I sat there shocked like the rest of the group. But then realization hit me, causing me to cry knowing that I caused him all that pain. Maggie was the first to gain back her voice, "Beth what happened?" Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"What happened Bethy?" My dad asked

"I-he told me he was in love with me," I whispered "I didn't want to go through all the pain again if I lost him so I ran back to my cell crying. I love him too, it'a just that if I got to close then end up losing him I'll end up causing myself heartbreak."

"Beth why would you do that?" Maggie asked as she wrapped me in a hug

"I was scared." I cried into her shirt

"Did you ever consider his feelings?" Michonne, surprisingly, asked "Because what you did was the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Don't go criticizing my daughter," My dad said firmly defending me "we've all made mistakes and I'm sure you've made some too."

"But she's right." Daryl replied gruffly "You rejected him because you were afraid of losing him and fucking heartbreak. He survived months on the road and you really thing a fucking walker can kill him. Well look at him now he's fucking heartbroken and most likely humiliated because you were scared."

I realized they were right so I stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria until Rick spoke, "Where are you going?"

"To Carl's cell to wait for him," I said with determination "I need to talk to him."

"But you also need to eat." My dad replied

"That can wait," I responded "this can't."

I left so they wouldn't try to convince me to stay. I walked over to Carl's cell and found it empty, that didn't really surprise me. I sat on the bottom bunk waiting for him, I was getting a bit too cold so I wrapped his blanket around me. I don't know how long I waited before my eyes started feeling drowsy and eventually falling asleep.

Carl's P.O.V 2 hrs. Later

Good news is that I let all my anger out on whatever walkers were around, bad news is that I'm drenched in their blood. I ran to my cell and quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower room I found a while back. I got back 15 minutes later and noticed, probably for the first time, that there was a lump on my bed. I walked over to it and started shaking it gently to see if it was alive or not, it had to be alive because I could hear it breathing in and out slowly. I removed some of the blanket so I could see who ever it was, I can't say I was really surprised when I saw it was Beth. Fate hasn't been so good to me today, I was about to Lear her alone when her eyes started fluttering open. I held my breathe as she looked me.

"C-Carl?" She spoke

"Um...hi?" I said awkwardly

The next thing she did totally surprised me, she jumped out of the bed and into my arms engulfing me in a hug. I tensed up at first but relaxed when I realized she wasn't going to do anything.

"I missed you." She whispered into my ear sending pleasurable shivers down my spine

"I only gone for a couple of hours." I replied

"It felt like years." Beth responded then she pulled back and looked me in the eyes "I have to tell you something.

Oh no. This is it she's going to tell me to my face that she doesn't love me and that she doesn't want to event be my friend anymore. I dreadfully waited until she spoke.

"I'm in love with you too."

let me just crawl into a hole and die she told me she loves me- wait what?

"What?" I asked stupidly

She giggled cutely before smiling at me with tears in her eyes, "I love you too."

I was surprised at first until her words hit me at full force. I grinned widely while I picked her up and spun her around. She squealed in surprise and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. We landed on the bed with me onto of her.

"God I love you." I said before I crashed my lips onto hers.

TBC...

* * *

**_Thank you for all the reviews! The next chapter will probably be the last chapter but that depends on you guys._**


	3. Epilogue

_**This is the end of Hershel's daughter but I'm going to start a new story. It's going to be chrismas-y and our youngest friends get stuck in an interesting situation.**_

* * *

Beth's P.O.V

The year has been great, minus the zombies and number of deaths that had occurred. Ever since Carl and I had started dating he stopped trying to hide his emotions. Usually he'd hide it under a macho act, that I find really attractive but don't tell him that, but now he's learned to let it out. And another thing that happened was that...my first time was with him. We don't even know how it happened! He was being a gentlemen and was acting romantic and then the next thing I know is that I wake up beside him naked. At least we were sane enough to wear some protection. He kept apologizing saying that it was his fault and he wouldn't blame me of I hated him, it took me forever to convince him that I didn't hate him. We told Maggie what happened at first she wore a look of disapproval then shot Carl a death glare, then she asked if we used protection and I answered truthfully. Also, Carol and Daryl finally admitted that they liked each other and..lets just say I couldn't sleep well for a couple of days. It's kind of weird watching the great Daryl Dixon act all love-sick whenever he's around Carol, but it's sweet. Oh and we found Andrea and Merle alive and they came to live in the prison with us, Andrea apologized and said she should've helped Merle and Daryl but Rick shushed her and said everybody makes mistakes. Merle found out about Daryl relationship with Carol and teased him mercilessly, it was funny until Merle got a arrow to the head threat. Rick and Andrea started a relationship a couple of months after her and Merle return and they take care of Judith or Judy as we call her like parents. Merle started to be more civil ad less racist and angry towards everyone. My dad's doing great and can walk without the crutches now, Merle made him a 'leg' and said he'd get use to it in no time at all and it was great seeing my dad walk again. Glenn and Maggie are as strong as ever since they came back, they are inseparable and Glenn is really protective of Maggie. So all in all the year has been pretty great.

The end

* * *

_**yeah I know the ending sucked, but I really couldn't think of anymore to write. please review and ready my next story please.**_


End file.
